


One Third

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Tattoos, Twincest, non-Exy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While the twins love each other almost enough to remove the need for any outside influence, the decision to bring someone else into their life had been a unanimous and unsurprising concept, as ideas between twins are wont to be.Posted for Twinyards Appreciation Week 2018. This fic contains only adults in a loving, consensual, and non-abusive relationship.Notes regarding the orphaning of this fic have been added before the beginning of the fic.





	One Third

**Author's Note:**

> Orphaning notes:
> 
> While I still firmly believe that what consensual adults do in their private lives that does not harm themselves or anyone else is no business of those who disagree with their lifestyle, after rereading The Raven King and reflecting upon the aftermath of Drake's scene, I've grown uncomfortable with minyardcest, despite the fact that this fic is AU.
> 
> There are several passionate tumblr users who could very easily have changed my mind and convinced me to delete this fic, had they held a logical and civil conversation with me about Andrew's words following Drake's death, which were the tipping point for me.
> 
> However, due to these tumblr users' violent comments and unwillingness to discuss, their death threats and constant incitement of the fandom, I have decided instead to uphold AO3's view that an author's words should be properly tagged but never censored or removed, and that a reader should be mature enough to follow content warnings and navigate their own online experiences.
> 
> Therefore, I am orphaning this fic instead of removing it. Although I personally no longer wish to read or write the ship, I wish those who enjoy it a kinder fandom experience than I endured because of it, and hope you continue to enjoy this fic, all other fics to your taste, and the original books.

“You really think he's a good choice? He's hot, but he seems kind of...flighty.” Aaron's fingers tap restlessly against his whiskey and soda as he eyes the young man Roland had indicated with his chin.

“He seems _interesting_ ,” Andrew corrects him, eyes roving some rather unique scars and tense shoulders. Despite being dressed for Eden's in tight black jeans and a long sleeve two-layer mesh top, the guy doesn't look like he fits or wants to fit in here. And his ass is fantastic. He's just Andrew's kind of mystery. “Which is my type. And Roland says he never accepts advances. He's got standards and is a challenge, which is  _your_ type.”

Together they watch the man, uncomfortable with the attention he is receiving from a large man in a leather vest, morph into a spitfire the second the man lays a hand on his shoulder. They can't hear what their potential mark is saying over the noise of Eden's, but it's scathing enough to have the leather daddy wincing back and shifting his eyes away in subconscious search of escape.

A smirk graces twin faces.

“And he has the attitude to keep up with us.”

“Feisty,” Aaron agrees as he polishes off his drink. “Both our type. Should I start?”

Andrew nods, still nursing his glass of straight whiskey. Aaron slides off his barstool, giving Roland's “go get em tiger” a solemn nod, and slides into the crowd with practised grace.

“And you're welcome for me dressing him,” Roland adds to Andrew. “You would have cried seeing him when we hired him. Well. Aaron would have cried. I don't think you're capable.”

While the twins love each other almost enough to remove the need for any outside influence, the decision to bring someone else into their life had been a unanimous and unsurprising concept, as ideas between twins are wont to be. And they've been taking their time, discussing what they each want from this individual, how they'll go about convincing one to join them, and patiently studying and dismissing potential marks. They both have a feeling this one will be worth the wait.

______________

God, if Neil didn't need this job. God, if the FBI had any taste in identities. He realises that this is the last place his father's people would look for him as the FBI finishes rounding them up, but they probably wouldn't check a zoo either. Lola had had horrible fur allergies, he would risk her brother having them too if it meant working outdoors in a place with good visibility and a crowd he'd blend into better.

The bass line jars his bones and the press of bodies makes him sweat and his skin crawl as he fights his way to a dirty table to swab it down and collect glasses on his tray. He works quickly, thinking longingly of the dishwashing sink in the kitchen. Maybe Angela would trade with him tonight?

A girl stumbles up to him and latches onto his arm, reaching for a half-full cup on his tray with a slurred whine of “I wuzzn donnnnnne” before slurping down the remainder of the pink concoction. Then she tilts her face up to his and grins with the loose trust only a drunk could manage. “You're CUTE!” There is an attempt at a wink, and while she does kind of fit what he considers his 'type’ (for what little interest that entails on his part) of blond with pretty eyes and an assertive but non-threatening personality, she is also very drunk and he is sort of done trying to kiss women.

He detaches her in a way that plops her unsteady frame into a chair and swiftly backs away as she reaches for him again, right into something very solid that only moves slightly from the impact. An arm reaches forward to stabilise the tray tipping out of his hands, instead of grabbing his hips with a lewd offer or shoving him away with angry words. He feels… weirdly protected, like sleeping with his back to the wall.

He looks over his shoulder, instinctively up due to the broad frame and then slightly below his own eye level to meet the gaze of his sudden pillar of support.

The guy is…well. Handsome. Blond. Pretty eyes behind stylish frames that make him look intelligent, not nerdy. And he is resting his weight just enough against Neil to make him feel it, solid and assertive and...safe, which is even better than non-threatening.

“Are you good?” The man asks in his ear, pitch not much higher than the music pulsing through the club and rumbling against his back in a way that is much more pleasant than the bass. He shivers, picturing for a moment the innuendo that would be, if it had come from someone interested in him instead of someone who stopped him from making a mess of broken glass.

When the guy pulls back enough to look at him again, the light eyes are piercing and keen, appreciative but not salacious. This man is interested, Neil realises, he's just not pushy. That's sort of refreshing and piques his interest. He remembers something Roland told him earlier: “I'm not trying to make you swing, I respect that you don't necessarily want sex. What I'm saying is you kissed girls because you seem to be looking for the urge, even if you don't have it as strongly as anyone else. And it didn't work. So why not try kissing some guys? Maybe you'll find something there.”

It was a fair point, and he isn't really opposed to it, it's just harder to feel safe around a guy that suits his ‘type’. Except, well, this one. “I don't know,” he admits in answer to the teasing innuendo, as he takes the tray back and turns around. “Ah, I'm fine,” he adds automatically as he quickly rearranges the sticky glasses unbalancing the tray before the guy had to reach out and help him again.

“Yeah you are,” the man agrees with an appreciative drag of his eyes that makes Neil feel warm instead of creeped out. That's definitely new. He returns the favour, scouting a fit, muscular frame wrapped in a tight long-sleeved black shirt and pants, before looking up at his face again to see a slight grin there. “Aaron.”

Neil glances down at the full tray between his hands and back to Aaron with a look that apologises for being unable to shake hands. “Neil.”

“Will I see you around, Neil?” It helps that Neil can read lips. It's so loud in here. He can't really convey what time he goes on break or what time he gets off over the volume, so he shrugs and nods with the intent to seek Aaron out in fifteen minutes when he gets his break. Then he heads off to the kitchen, sighing in relief when the music is immediately cut down to a dull thudding as the door swings shut behind him. Angela agrees to swap duties with him. This night is getting better and better.

_________________

Andrew leans against the rough brick wall, holding the smoke in his lungs an extra few seconds before sending a long, thin stream out into the night air. Aaron had texted him a name - Neil - and he debates texting back to see how it's going but doesn't want to interrupt progress.

The handle of the kitchen's back door squeaks as someone pushes against the door faster than the handle turns. Someone is desperate to escape for a cigarette and Andrew is not a talker, so he takes a last deep drag and turns to face the newcomer.

“And kiss a boy! Or two!” Roland shouts from deeper in the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah,” dismisses the man stepping out.

It's their man, Andrew notes with a bit of surprise. Maybe Aaron struck out. Neil's hair, out of the strobing blue and purple club lights, is a gorgeous auburn in the warm glow from the yellow bug light over the door. His eyes are very light blue and very wide, surprised as well.

“Aaron! I was actually going to come look for you on my break after I caught my breath. Where are your glasses?”

Casual posture, flushed cheeks, remembers Aaron's name, notes fine differences after barely twenty minutes. Interesting, and possibly interested, from the way he leans slightly toward Andrew.

Not yet, Andrew decides. He shrugs in vague answer to Neil's question instead of correcting him, and asks, “Do you smoke?”

He doesn't miss the way Neil instinctively leans toward the smoke leaking from his lips, but Neil responds, “occasionally, but it's more the second-hand smell that I like, than a need to smoke myself.”

Andrew's lips curl up ever so slightly and he meets Neil's eyes with intent, exhaling gently into his face. Neil's eyes flutter shut as he breathes in.

“I can give you what you like,” he promises, and oh, he doesn't miss the way those words make Neil shudder, either.

“I…about what you were, uh, implying earlier, I meant it when I said I wasn't sure if I'm…good. I'm, uh, not the most experienced.”

There wasn't a moment of eye contact in that speech. Virgin? Or close to it. “That's actually preferable,” Andrew reassures. Aaron's bisexuality is an odd contrast to his need for cleanliness. Anal is something he is slowly getting over the “dirtiness” of, but promiscuity is a different kind of dirty to him and a strong factor in eliminating several of their potential marks. Someone who hasn't slept around a lot would appeal to that sense.

Neil relaxes and leans against the wall next to him. “Then, uh, maybe? I…”

Neil trails off as Andrew takes another drag and brings a hand to the back of Neil's neck, leaning in. “Yes or no?”

Neil stares at Andrew's bicep flexing by his head. He's suddenly very tense, even as his eyes lock on Andrew's lips and he wets his own instinctively. “Uh, yes? But, you're...not Aaron?” He whispers.

 _Oh_ , he can tell the difference? And from muscles alone? Hell if that's not both flattering and a turn on.

“Andrew,” the blond murmurs from an inch away, and when Neil opens his mouth to respond, he presses their lips together and breathes out, shotgunning Neil slowly. Neil shivers and leans in against him, inhaling and holding the smoke as long as he can, and when he pulls away to exhale Andrew licks his lower lip in parting, earning a very quiet whimper as Neil breathes out.

Neil licks his lower lip himself, staring in a way that seems to be seeking answers from Andrew's face even as he attempts to find back the words to ask questions.

He startles badly as footsteps crunch down the alley behind them, and Andrew gets the feeling his hold on the back of Neil's neck is the only thing that stopped him from bolting for the door. What a cute, interesting mess of a rabbit they had here.

“Andrew, I can't find--oh,” Aaron says. “You've met Neil. So?”

Neil twists his head to eye Aaron warily, then back when Andrew responds to Aaron with an agreeing “So.” He looks at Neil. “Are you coming with?” Another glance back at Aaron only earns Neil a raised eyebrow that repeats Andrew's question.

It's sort of amusing to watch Neil's face flicker from puzzled to indecisive as he looks back and forth between them before finally settling on mad.

He pulls away from Andrew's grip, tensing like he'll have to fight to achieve this and then relaxing with a fast, relieved look when Andrew respects his movement. Still, it doesn't stop him backing away. “Or two,” he mutters mockingly. “Roland put you up to this. Fuck off, assholes.” He catches the door handle and wrenches it open again.

“We put Roland up to this,” Aaron corrects him, but Neil's already halfway back inside, moving fast. Aaron turns to Andrew. “Think we're out of luck?”

“Did you see the way he looked like he couldn't choose between us? I think he misunderstood and then took it as a prank.”

“You think so?”

Andrew shrugged. “He says he's inexperienced. Could be bad at being picked up, too.”

“Yeah? It's worth trying to explain, then. You were right, I really want this one.”

They nod to each other and head inside.

____________________

Neil takes a deep breath and splashes water on his face in the dish rinsing sink, letting out a slow breath. What the absolute fuck? Why would Roland try to set him up with two different guys? He'd thought he might try kissing and see where that got him - it got him some good places. The smoky, warm kiss Andrew had given him, had  _asked for_ , makes Neil shiver just thinking about it and splash more water on his face - but two on the same night?  _Come on_ , Roland. Too fast, too much, too soon.

And twins? What, did Roland expect them to compete over him, make him pick one? First of all, that was cruel, and second of all, how could he? He barely knew them, other than that Aaron was hot in glasses and helpful and steady and didn't take advantage of Neil pressed up against him, and Andrew was the kind of quiet that was comforting and had even nicer muscles than Aaron and asked permission first and could make Neil's whole body tingle with the barest kiss and a hint of tongue.

He pulls his shirt up to dry his face and lets out a frustrated noise into it. “I want them both,” he groans in realisation, and then just about loses his skin when someone behind him responds “good”.

Neil whirls around, tugging his shirt down frantically even if he knew it was too late to hide the scars on his back, and backs up against the sink when he sees the twins standing a few feet away.

Andrew's eyes move from the hem of his shirt to his face, and he continues calmly, “Because we both want you.”

“What- you aren't supposed to be back here,” he says weakly, not even near ready for this confrontation. And…even after seeing some of his ugly and questionable scars?

Andrew shrugs and Aaron says, “We used to work here. No one will mind.”

Neil stores that information and sags against the sink, trying to figure out what to say. “Look, I don't know if competing over someone is something you're into, but I'm not cool with that. I don't like that you toyed me around between the two of you and,” he glares at Andrew, “I don't like that you didn't correct me on your identity. What, were you trying to surprise me? Joke's on you that I figured it out myself, then, asshole.” Smug satisfaction curls his mouth into a mockery of a smile and tinges his furious tone.

Aaron looks impressed at his final words. Andrew is the one to say, “We weren't toying with you. We were giving you time to get used to one of us being interested in you before easing you into the idea of both of us.”

“Together,” Aaron adds. “I don't think we made that clear. When Andrew said ‘are you coming with’ we didn't mean choose a winner, we meant come home with us. Both of us.”

And that…is hot, and almost infinitely worse. A threesome? “I'm not. Um. I've never…I'm new to all of this,” he confesses, face slowly heating up as he rubs his neck. “I'm not looking for a hookup. I kind of just wanted to kiss, and see what that made me feel, and maybe…do more from there. I don't know.”

When he looks up, Aaron is eyeing him with sharp approval and Andrew looks satisfied.

“I told you,” he murmurs to Aaron and then turns to Neil. “We'll teach you slowly, if you like. We'll take care of you, Neil. We won't do anything you don't want.”

The look in his eyes tells Neil that this is a man who is both confident in himself and firm with his promises. Aaron, too, looks more than ready to help him explore the idea of being with men, without pushing him further than he wanted or being disdainful of his lack of experience. This might be fun…and it felt safe.

“Okay,” says Neil.

 ____________________

Neil glances around when he enters the twins’ apartment, almost immediately hit with a warm blast of air, replacing the cold that was aching through his bones from the night air.

It's weird, being in a strange apartment, sexual tension brewing between the three of them, thick and palpable.

The apartment itself is nothing spectacular, complete with a simple theme of shades of grey. The living room is open to the kitchen, which is modern, with a huge island taking up the centre of it. A large stack of thick texts takes up half of the island’s countertop, and there are pages with sketches and drawings strewn on the rest of the empty space, two charcoal pencils carelessly tossed on them.

He peels off his jacket, rubbing his hands together as Aaron takes it, hanging it up on the coat rack, before gesturing for Neil to follow Andrew into the kitchen. When Neil turns to do so, his mouth immediately goes dry; Andrew has pulled off his long-sleeved jersey and is running his fingers through his hair as he walks into the kitchen, which shows off his biceps and the fact that he has fucking  _tattoo sleeves_ , visible all the way up to his shoulders due to the sleeveless black tank he’s wearing underneath.

Andrew drops his jersey on the counter as he passes it and opens the refrigerator, bending to look inside, and Neil wets his bottom lip, eyes tracing Andrew’s ass and the curve of his back before dragging hopelessly back to the hectic colours running down his triceps. The tattoos don’t follow a theme that he can see: watercolour splashes, geometric prisms, bold symbols. They are a bewildering jumble that he knows he’d gladly spend hours examining, finding something new every time.

“Want something to drink?”

Andrew’s voice is muffled by the door of the refrigerator and Neil comes around the counter, crossing his arms and leaning against the granite. Aaron seems to have disappeared temporarily, leaving him alone with Andrew for the moment.

“I’ll take a water.” Neil errs on the side of caution, well aware that he’s in a strange place with two strange – and ridiculously attractive – twins. And he seriously needs to rehydrate right now. Being attracted to people is a bizarrely thirsty business.

His eyes are drawn to a double ouroboros on Andrew’s shoulder as the blond reaches into the fridge, wondering if it is meant to represent the twins. He follows the coiled infinity symbol to the heads eating each other’s...no, each tail is wrapped around the other snake’s neck. They are eating…

Neil feels himself turning red. “Um,” he croaks, and Andrew peers back to look at him, then follows Neil’s line of sight.

“Problem?” Andrew asks, and it’s difficult to determine the tone of his question. There’s something like amusement in the nuance of his deliberately calm voice, as well as something a little like a warning.

But Neil isn’t focusing on that, he’s too busy rerunning the evening in his mind. The eye contact between the twins when Aaron had said to “come home with us”. The easy manner in which Andrew held open the passenger door for Neil, like it was a gesture he was used to doing for someone else, and Aaron’s corresponding snort as he headed to the back seat, a little exasperated, a little fond. The way Neil had first spotted Andrew’s tattoos because he’d followed Aaron’s eyes to them. The two snakes of the tattoo inseparably intertwined, holding onto each other with their tails...fellating each other.

“Aaron.” Andrew tosses a can of diet coke to his twin who materialises out of thin air, walking into the kitchen after catching it effortlessly. Neil’s startled when he hears Andrew say, “Neil,” before a bottle of water is sailing through the air.

Neil moves quickly to catch it in a blink, flushing even further when he sees Aaron’s slightly impressed smile. He opens the bottle, taking a sip to wet his dry throat and to hide his red face.

Aaron leans next to Andrew, who’s shaking out a cigarette, and Neil tracks his movements as he smoothly flicks open the lighter, letting the end of the cigarette burn. Their shoulders are pressed together, and they’re so comfortable with the touch, that Neil finally just has to ask.

“So, um… you two,” Neil’s face burns and he squeezes the bottle between his fingers, feeling some of the cold water spilling over the edge and dripping onto his skin. “You’re together?” He’s unable to stop doubt from leaking into his tone because although they both invited him to the apartment, that didn’t mean that they were together. Maybe he was reading into this weirdly, and they just liked to play together sometimes. That would certainly be more...socially acceptable? Not that he cared about social norms, considering that he certainly wasn’t typical himself.

Andrew regards him with a look that makes Neil’s veins light afire. Smoke curls out of his mouth as he raises his eyebrows and Neil swallows hard. “It isn’t that you’re disgusted...you don’t believe us?” He asks huskily, and Aaron has a little grin, his eyes fixed on Neil as he places his can on the counter, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

Andrew stubs his cigarette out on the granite and Neil doesn’t expect it when Andrew reaches out and wraps a strong hand around Aaron’s neck, their lips colliding in a heated kiss.

Oh…fuck. Neil can’t stop looking as the twin blonds kiss in an easy, practised manner, heat simmering between them. There’s a strange, white-hot pierce of lust in his gut as he watches Andrew practically inhale Aaron, pressing his brother harder against the counter.

Aaron’s flushed and almost dizzy when Andrew finally lets him go. Neil has to gulp down some more water, his skin feeling too-hot and cock throbbing in his pants.

Aaron clutches the counter, and Neil’s breath catches in his throat when Aaron meets his eyes.

“Yes or no?” Aaron’s voice is lust-fogged, and it sends a sharp thrill down Neil’s spine.

“Yes,” Neil breathes in anticipation as Aaron walks toward him. Aaron’s fingers curl gently around Neil’s bicep and the bottle of water almost slips out of his hand as their lips slot together.

Aaron’s kiss is decidedly less smoky than Andrew’s but just as hot. Neil feels the kiss all the way down in his bones, pleasure aching in a way it never did with his other experiments.

The want unfurling in the pit of his stomach is almost uncomfortable because he’s so unused to it. Aaron seems to sense his hesitation, parting their lips, hot breath brushing against Neil’s chin and sending chills chasing across his skin. Only then Neil seems to remember his need for oxygen, gasping and inhaling shakily.

His fingers fumble to unscrew the bottle cap as he takes a sip, mistakenly meeting Andrew’s darkened eyes as he swallows. He almost chokes, coughing as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

Attraction is the newest, strangest feeling to him, and he’s slowly learning to embrace it. He clears his throat as Aaron gives him an encouraging smile. Taking a step back, Aaron reaches for his diet coke again, taking a long drink from it as he waits for Neil to gather his thoughts.

“So,” Neil exhales slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. He feels slightly tilted, off-balanced, arousal and lust pounding through his veins. He was okay with having an attraction for one person…but two…“How did this-” he points between the two of them, “-happen?”

Aaron snorts as Andrew immediately huffs, digging in the freezer and producing a tub of ice cream, digging out a large scoop and eating it casually.

Aaron takes another sip of his drink before answering, and Neil is distracted for a second by his bobbing throat. “We didn’t grow up together,” Aaron explains, glancing over at Andrew with a fond look on his face. Andrew doesn’t look at him, focused on his ice cream. “I grew up with my mother and Andrew grew up in the foster system. We were eventually reunited in our teens and our legal guardian was our cousin. I thought Andrew was an asshole because he was ridiculously overprotective of me.”

Aaron huffs out a laugh, adjusting his glasses. Placing his empty can on the counter, he folds his arms, regarding Neil with a soft look. “I had a girlfriend, Katelyn. I didn’t know why but I really wanted Andrew to like her, although he was a huge dick to her every time they met. Then one time, I got really fucking pissed at him and started yelling at him, in the same club we were just at, in fact. I was so angry that I started shouting that Katelyn didn’t want me to fuck her and she didn’t even wanna fucking blow me and it was Andrew’s fault for being so intimidating to her, and he said-”

“Just because I’m your brother doesn’t mean I’d mind blowing you,” Andrew finishes calmly, his tone suggestive, and Neil’s cock gives a twitch as if to say _hi, I’m not your brother, but will you blow me?_

“Fuck,” Neil breathes. That’s disturbingly hot, so hot that Neil’s skin feels like it’s on fire.

Aaron grins, adjusting his glasses again, which is nearly as distracting as Andrew’s ink. His fingers are tapping idly against his biceps, and Neil’s reminded of how strong he’d felt when he’d caught the tray from tipping over, pressing against Neil, respectful and firm.

“I’d stormed away from him after that, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Aaron shrugs and gives Neil a lopsided grin. “I slowly realised that I’d been instinctively turning to Andrew and trying to get him involved in my relationship. And that Andrew had zero interest in women, but wanted me without her. Katelyn and I ended up not working out, Andrew and I are...well, born for each other, really,” Aaron grins at his own pun, “but I never really lost interest in the idea of sharing someone else with him, and he wanted that too as long as it was a guy. So now, one year later, here we are.”

Neil definitely doesn’t think he’ll mind being the shared someone. He does a quick calculation in his head. “So, you’re still in university?”

Aaron nods slowly, gesturing to the stack of textbooks. “I’m doing pre-med. Andrew’s doing psychology but he’s a tattoo artist on the side. He did most of his own, too.”

Neil’s eyes widen, and a rush of hot arousal surges through him as he glances over at Andrew. Becoming more comfortable with them makes Neil’s attraction easier, and Neil allows his eyes to trail over Andrew’s hard, sculpted body, flicking through the tattoos on display on his arms again and making him wonder about where else he might have them.

Andrew places the ice cream back in the freezer, hazel eyes darkening under Neil’s scrutiny. Neil’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, his gaze getting hotter.

His voice is thick with lust when he says, “Do you have more tattoos? And...do you have any?” He directs this at Aaron.

Aaron’s lip quirks up into a side smile, glancing back at Andrew. Andrew raises one eyebrow in response before locking his eyes onto Neil, and it’s weirdly similar to a predator watching his prey. Neil’s pores raise in anticipation.

Both of them reach back, yanking their tops off and dropping them on the ground, material messing up hair as it slides over their heads. They look adorably rumpled, which is a stark contrast to the twin sets of dark, lust-filled eyes trained on him.

Neil’s throat is dry as his eyes roam the expanse of Andrew’s hard, muscular chest. There’s a layer of fat that would make him comfortable to sleep on, but the muscles are still cut out and defined, and he has a couple more tattoos smattered across his torso - a large geometric design working its way down one side and Aaron’s name in beautiful script following the left side of his pelvic vee down into his jeans.

Aaron is also sturdily built but a bit leaner, in both muscle tone and ice cream content, and has only three bold black tattoos that Neil can see: a medical caduceus over his heart, a matching ouroboros on his shoulder, and Andrew’s name on the line of his pelvis.

“If you’re picturing Andrew pinning me to the bed and alternating between sucking my cock and working on a tattoo, you’re exactly right,” Aaron rumbles, and Neil tries unsuccessfully to swallow, throat clicking.

Neil’s eyes flick between the names, edging down into black jeans where twin interested bulges are starting to press and fill nicely at the front of the denim. His heart is pounding so loud in his chest, he’s surprised the twins can’t hear it. “You promised you’d take care of me.” His voice is hoarse and he’s clutching the bottle between both hands like a lifeline, and Aaron’s smile grows wider.

There’s a confidence that they both exude that makes Neil ache with want, and he holds his breath as they both approach him. Twin hazels stare up at him, and Neil shivers imperceptibly.

“Yes,” he whispers before either one of them could ask. Aaron looks at him with approval, and Andrew’s pulling him down for a cold, sweet kiss that Neil feels all the way to his toes, his cock aching within the confines of his jeans.

“Bedroom,” Andrew says lowly, and Neil follows them, heart in his throat, anticipation running hot in his veins.

____________________

They start off slow, both of them taking turns kissing Neil hotly as they lead him into the bedroom and he breathes  _yes, yes, yes_ as they strip him slowly, their fingers leaving trails of fire in their wake. He doesn’t even know whom he’s kissing as his clothes disappear, his shirt being stripped off as another set of hands unbuckle his jeans.

There’s a pang of panic about his scars, which almost immediately disappears because they’d invited him home even after seeing his ruined skin. A hot mouth latches onto the bullet hole on his shoulder and a moan tears out of Neil’s throat.

He blinks, trying to focus through the fog of lust, realising that they’re both still fully clothed as he stands before them in his underwear alone, hard cock printing through the thin fabric, a wet spot appearing at the tip of his cock. He feels stripped naked – emotionally  _and_ physically.

He wants this so badly that it’s a pain in his abdomen. When he meets Aaron’s eyes, Aaron gives him a gentle smile, plastering his body to Neil’s side, and Neil can feel his hard cock pushing against his hips through his jeans.

A hand presses against his chest, making Neil turn to look at Andrew. Andrew pushes him until he feels his knees hit the back of the bed, and a hard shove has him on his back on the soft mattress.

He props himself up on his elbows, watching the twins stand in front of him, his heart racing as he sees the burning lust in their eyes.

“You said you were new to this but have you ever done this before?” Andrew growls, and Neil swallows, shaking his head. Aaron glances at Andrew, before looking back at Neil, his pupils dilated behind his glasses.

There’s a hint of concern in his voice when he says, “Are you  _sure_ you want to do this, Neil?”

Neil nods without hesitation, and something relaxes in both of them. Swallowing hard, Neil whispers, “How does this… work?”

Andrew smirks, making Neil’s heart pound harder. Still, it’s Aaron who says, “Are you okay with bottoming? It’s alright if you aren’t, I’m not a big fan of topping right now.”

Neil glances between the both of them, because he wants  _everything_. He wants them in all ways possible because this was something unusual and he was not going to let them go without exploring it.

That’s what he tells them, his voice shaky and fingers curling into the sheets. Twin fires light in their eyes and then Aaron’s surging forward and pressing their lips together, pushing Neil back until he’s laying on the bed.

“Scoot up,” Aaron whispers, and Neil nods, pushing himself up the bed until his head is against the pillow. The bed dips, and Neil looks past Aaron to see Andrew, undressed to his underwear. He moves to straddle Neil’s thighs, pushing their bulges together as he leans down to kiss Neil, and every thought in Neil’s head empties.

He moans wantonly into the kiss as Andrew grinds against him. Neil’s hands find their way into Andrew’s hair, holding him tightly as their lips slide together. He can’t remember the last time he’s been this hard, can’t remember  _if_ he’s  _ever_ been this hard –

Andrew parts their lips, leaving Neil panting uncontrollably. Andrew’s cock is hard and pulsing against Neil’s, and it’s blowing Neil’s mind. Andrew leans down and latches onto Neil’s nipple, and Aaron’s lips take his place against Neil’s lips, and Neil entire body thrums with arousal. He holds on to Aaron for dear life as Andrew takes him apart slowly, mouth leaving a wet, hot trail as he makes his way down to Neil’s hipbone, sucking a bruise into his skin.

Neil gasps, tearing his mouth away from Aaron’s, looking down to where Andrew’s marking him, his tongue darting out to lap at the hickey. Neil doesn’t miss the fact that it’s the same place that the twins have each other’s name tattooed; even though he barely knows them, the idea of having their names inked into his skin, of  _belonging_ , makes his skin hot and his cock jerk against Andrew’s chin.

Fuck, Neil didn’t know if he could do this and walk away. He knows the right thing to do is leave now, but Andrew’s pushing down his underwear and swallowing his cock, and Neil’s entire thought process halts as he cries out.

“He’s so good at it, isn’t he?” Aaron breathes into Neil’s ear, sending shivers down Neil’s spine. Neil’s entire body is rushing with pure hot lust, his cock throbbing as Andrew slurps noisily on his way up the shaft.

“Oh fuck,” Neil gasps out, and then Andrew’s pulling off. Neil’s cock slaps wetly against his abdomen and he whimpers, clutching Aaron’s hand as Andrew sits up and yanks off Neil’s underwear.

“Aaron.” Andrew’s voice is thick and deep with lust and makes Neil’s pores raise. Aaron leans over Neil, tossing Andrew the bottle of lube.

Fuck, this was really happening, and Neil is  _so_ ready for it. He whimpers as he feels Andrew’s slick fingers push lightly against his hole. Andrew holds Neil’s hips and yanks him down, pushing his legs apart.

“Hold them,” Andrew says, and Neil obeys, hands holding behind his knees, cock throbbing at exposing himself to Andrew.

Neil can’t tear his eyes away from Andrew’s dark ones as Aaron whispers, “Relax,” in Neil’s ear. His body pressing against Neil’s feels so comforting and strong and Neil can feel Aaron’s cock pressing into his side. He’d undressed at some point, his cock barely constrained by his underwear.

Neil leans further into him and Aaron wraps an arm around his neck, holding Neil as he trails his fingers down Neil’s body, uncaring of the scars that are twisted into his skin.

“Just breathe,” Aaron’s voice is comforting as he murmurs in Neil’s ear. Andrew’s middle finger twists into Neil and Neil’s breath punches out in a sharp gasp. Aaron’s fingers pinch Neil’s nipple and tugs, bringing back crystal-clear clarity with a piercing pleasure. “Breathe,” Aaron commands again and Neil nods, taking a deep shaky breath, relaxing.

“It’s going to feel weird at first,” Aaron whispers, his fingers continuing to roam Neil’s warm body. “But it’s going to be amazing, I promise.”

Neil lets go of one of his legs, grabbing Aaron’s hand and entwining their fingers, holding him tightly. He doesn’t care how it looks, he just needs something to hold on to as Andrew fingers him slowly, painstakingly. He trusts that Aaron’s right, but the intrusion is weird and slightly uncomfortable. He takes deep breaths, holding on to Aaron’s hand.

Aaron doesn’t even try to let go, just shifting closer to Neil. Andrew doesn’t say anything, his free hand moving to hold up the leg Neil just released, keeping Neil spread as he adds another finger.

Neil slowly gets used to the intrusion. Andrew adds another finger, and the stretch is barely noticeable, but then Andrew pushes both fingers in, bending them, rubbing a specific spot intensely and Neil cries out as pleasure starts to blossom rapidly through him.

“There it is,” Aaron croons, the smile in his face matching Andrew’s smirk.

“Holy shit,” Neil gasps as Andrew continues stroking the spot that makes him see stars, his body writhing. “Fuck, Andrew, holy shit!”

Andrew adds yet another finger, and the stretch makes Neil dizzy with bliss. He gasps for air, hips arching into Andrew’s hand and as Andrew slowly takes him apart.

“Andrew,” Neil pants out, body aching for something  _more_. “Andrew,  _ple_ -”

Aaron’s mouth is on him before he could start begging uncontrollably, and Neil whimpers into the kiss as Andrew’s fingers twist in him, crooking and opening him up. Neil swallows down Aaron’s hot kisses, and then Aaron’s whispering in his ear, “he doesn’t like that word.”

Neil gulps, nodding as he meets Andrew’s eyes. “Beg using our names instead,” Andrew growls and Neil gasps, nodding as Andrew pushes down the band of his underwear. Neil’s mouth goes dry when he sees Andrew’s hard, pulsing cock. It’s thick and uncut, engorged with a bead of precum in the slit.

Letting go of Neil’s hand, Aaron reaches over Neil’s body and grabs a box of condoms, tearing off one and giving it to Andrew.

“Yes,” Neil breathes, pushing himself up and grasping Andrew’s cock with his hand without thinking and Andrew’s body jerks at the contact. His cock feels smooth and silky and burning hot in Neil’s palm and Neil’s mouth waters.

Andrew leans down and slots their lips together messily. Neil’s cock leaks as Andrew kisses him possessively, tugging his hair back and scraping his teeth along Neil’s jawline.

“On your knees,” Andrew orders and Neil nods slowly, heart racing. He feels almost light-headed, dizzy with pleasure and want as he turns over, getting on his knees with his ass bared to Andrew.

Aaron’s in front of him, and Neil glances down at his hard cock, barely contained by his underwear. Aaron smiles slightly, sliding a hand in Neil’s hair as he brings Neil up for a kiss.

Neil gasps into the kiss as he feels the blunt head of Andrew’s cock rubbing against his hole. Neil whimpers, burying his head in Aaron’s neck and Aaron strokes his hair gently, calming him.

“Remember to breathe,” Aaron whispers and Neil nods, relaxing himself for the first ache of penetration.

He groans when he feels himself open up as Andrew pushes his covered head in, the tip easily sliding in with the aid of lube. “Holy shit,” Neil breathes shakily, body feeling almost weak with desire. “Yes,” he moans loudly so Andrew hears.

It’s not as painful as he imagined, and Andrew slides in slowly, his cock thicker and longer than Neil anticipated, and he’s so fucking full that he has to remember to breathe. When Andrew’s hips press against his ass, Aaron’s tugging him up, and a thrill runs through Neil when he sees Aaron’s eyes dilated with lust behind his sexy glasses.

“You’re doing so well,” Aaron croons, still stroking Neil’s hair and Neil flushes as he realises that Aaron’s eyes are focused on where he and Andrew are joined. “You’re taking him so well. Are you sure it’s your first time?”

Neil nods breathlessly, feeling Andrew’s fingers digging into his hips. Andrew’s not moving, his hips still buried deep in Neil, and it turns Neil on so much.

“It feels so good,” Neil pants, undulating his hips a bit and moaning when he feels Andrew’s throbbing cock press against his sweet spot. “Oh fuck, Andrew.”

“Fuck,” Aaron groans, and there’s a slick wet sound, and Neil gasps when he realises that Aaron’s stroking his cock. He glances down and Aaron’s cock head is red, his hand wrapped firmly around the shaft.

“Aaron,” Neil moans as a shot of pleasure surges through him. Aaron meets his eyes. “I wanna taste you,” he begs. He’s never sucked a cock in his life but he’s dying to get a taste.

Aaron bites his lip, seeing how needy Neil is, tossing the pillow aside and kneeling up. Neil swallows hard, clenching around Andrew’s cock impaling him. Aaron tugs his hair lightly and Neil stares at the magnificent cock in front of him. Andrew leans down, pressing his chest against Neil’s back and Neil moans when he feels Andrew’s hot breath on his ear.

“We're most sensitive on the head,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil nods, gasping as he feels Andrew’s cock drive impossibly deeper into him. He opens his mouth tentatively, wrapping his lips around the head of Aaron’s cock, sucking hard, and Aaron groans loudly, fingers tugging at Neil’s hair.

Andrew latches onto the side of Neil’s neck, sucking as his hips start small movements, cock dragging and tugging at Neil’s sensitive rim. His own cock is aching with need, dripping precum onto the sheets.

Aaron doesn’t force himself into Neil’s mouth, just waits patiently for Neil to get accustomed to having the heavy shaft in his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the head, extracting a loud moan from Aaron.

It goes straight to Neil’s balls, spurring him on as he slides further down. “Jesus,” Aaron mutters as Neil sucks him hard, tugging lightly at Neil’s hair. “Neil, fuck. You don’t have to-  _fuck_ ,” Aaron hisses as Neil pushes his cock down his throat until he gags on it, pulling back and coughing, spit trailing from the head of Aaron’s cock, connecting to Neil’s bottom lip.

Aaron massages Neil’s hair, voice amused when he says, “You don’t have to take it all, Neil.”

Neil huffs, taking the head of Aaron’s cock in his mouth again, sucking lightly as Andrew continues fucking him from the back. Aaron’s fingers tug on Neil’s hair, spurring him on gently, and Neil gets half of his cock down his throat before gagging again.

“Fuck,” Aaron whispers, yanking Neil up and kissing him hotly. Neil moans into the kiss, before Andrew’s pulling him back. He twists, kissing Andrew, their lips sliding together wetly as Andrew makes small thrusts into him.

“How does it feel?” Andrew’s voice is a dark growl, his fingers digging into Neil’s hips and Neil moans softly.

“It makes me feel full,” he admits truthfully, a soft whimper escaping his throat as Andrew grinds into him. “It feels  _so_ good.”

“C’mere,” Aaron murmurs, claiming Neil again, pushing Neil down and Neil goes eagerly, mouthing at the shaft of Aaron’s cock, sucking the warm skin. Aaron’s hips jerk as Neil wraps his lips around the head of his cock again. Although he really wants to, he can’t get Aaron’s cock all the way down, so he wraps his hand around the rest of Aaron’s cock, jerking to match his pace. Aaron moans, stroking Neil’s hair as Neil sucks him, clearly a beginner, but making up for it with enthusiasm.

Andrew’s fucking him at a steady pace, his cockhead brushing his prostate at every stroke, and Neil moans as the pleasure builds up in his abdomen. His cock is so hard, and he’s so fucking horny and having a cock in his mouth and in his ass makes his entire body ache with pleasure.

He loves how Aaron’s cock feels in his mouth, loves the silky texture against his tongue, loves the taste of precum in the back of his throat. Neil needs  _more_ , he’s so close already, so he pushes back gently against Andrew, trying to spur him on.

Neil rubs his tongue under the head of Aaron’s cock, and Aaron bites out, “ _Neil_ ,” in a lust-filled, choked voice, hand tugging at Neil’s hair.

Andrew’s grunting as he fucks Neil, his fingers dancing along Neil’s sides, caressing Neil and leaving a trail of goosebumps. Neil moans around a mouthful of cock, pressing back to meet Andrew’s thrusts as his cock drips precum onto the bed.

“You’re doing good,” Aaron promises breathlessly, fingers playing with Neil’s hair. “You feel so good on my cock, Neil.”

Neil whimpers softly, sucking Aaron eagerly. A sharp moan tears out of his throat and is muffled by Aaron’s cock when he feels Andrew’s hand wrap firmly around his cock, stroking in time with his fucking.

“Can I move?” Aaron asks gently, and Neil nods, knowing Aaron wouldn’t take advantage of him. Aaron pulls his cock out gently, before pushing back into Neil's mouth, fucking his mouth slowly.

Neil’s cock is throbbing in Andrew’s hand as Aaron sets a slow pace, fucking Neil’s mouth and Neil has to make sure to hold himself up as his body shudders. The twins are fucking him from both ends, and it’s everything and more than what Neil expected.

Aaron shifts and Neil glances up at him through eyelashes, moaning loudly when he sees the twins kissing messily, their lips sliding together. Andrew doesn’t stop fucking Neil, doesn’t stop stroking his cock as he’s bent forward to wrap a hand around the back of his brother’s neck, kissing him deeply.

Neil whimpers as white-hot lust surges through him like lightning, and Aaron’s cock falls from his mouth as he cries out loudly, pressing his lips against Aaron’s skin as his orgasm rushes through him, unexpected and overwhelming.

“Oh fuck,” he sobs, and Aaron holds him as Andrew strokes him through his orgasm, tightening around Andrew’s cock. Neil shivers from oversensitivity and Andrew pulls out of him, and he flops onto his back, gasping for air and blinking spots out from his eyes. “Holy shit. Oh God. Fuck.” He tries to work his brain back into comprehension as Aaron laughs lightly, leaning over Neil. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he gasps out, realising that they’re both still hard.

“No worries,” Andrew laughs lowly, sliding his hand through Neil’s hair and kissing him softly. “It’s your first time, I’m not surprised. The first time I fucked Aaron, he came in less than five minutes.”

Aaron snorts, whacking Andrew lightly. “Don’t exaggerate,” he pouts, and Neil giggles at their friendly banter, his body still thrumming from his orgasm. “Next time, you’ll be used to it,” Aaron promises, and Neil inhales sharply. He doesn't want to think about fucking other people.

“You okay with me fucking ‘Rin?” Andrew asks lowly, and Neil is jerked sharply back to the two men he's with right now, eyes widening. His spent cock gives a little twitch at the thought, immediately forgetting what Aaron said.

“Yes,” Neil breathes, and Aaron bites his lip, blushing slightly. “Oh fuck, that would be so hot.”

Andrew smirks as Aaron settles himself next to Neil, turning to kiss him. Aaron gasps into the kiss, and when Neil glances up, he sees Andrew between Aaron’s legs, preparing him not nearly as carefully as he’d handled Neil. Aaron’s hard cock is laying flush against his abdomen as Andrew twists his fingers into Aaron.

Aaron holds Neil’s hand, entwining their fingers, pulling Neil close. Despite the fact that he’s just come, Neil can feel his cock taking interest as Andrew slowly opens Aaron up. Andrew tugs off the condom, and Neil gasps as Andrew jerks his bare cock, slicking it up.

He regards Aaron with a dark, lusty gaze, and Aaron nods breathlessly as Andrew lines his cock up and presses in.

“Oh fuck,” Aaron and Neil breathe at the same time. Neil can’t take his eyes off where Andrew’s bare cock is sheathed inside of his twin, and his own cock starts to fill out again as Andrew begins thrusting slowly, leaning down to kiss his brother.

Aaron doesn’t let go of his hand and Neil uses his free hand, wrapping it around his own cock and stroking slowly as he watches the two attractive men make out languidly.

It’s so hot, watching them fuck, and then Andrew’s straightening, putting his hands behind Aaron’s knees, fucking him hard.

“Fuck,” Aaron gasps out, turning and kissing Neil warmly. The kiss goes straight to Neil’s cock, and Neil jerks himself faster, his shaft still cum-slick. He’s ridiculously hard again, and for someone who almost never masturbates, it’s blowing his mind. Andrew’s grunting as he fucks his brother hard, making Aaron sob into the kiss.

Aaron breaks the kiss but doesn’t move far away as Andrew replaces him, kissing Neil and not missing a stroke. Neil whimpers into the kiss, biting his bottom lip as Andrew pulls away, driving into his brother and grinding in hard.

“Andrew!” Aaron gasps out, and Neil’s eyes widen when he sees precum pooling on Aaron’s abdomen. Neil’s cock throbs in his hand. “Fuck, babe, I’m going to come.”

Andrew growls, and Neil pants as the bedroom is filled with the sounds of Andrew’s harsh grunts and the sounds of cocks being jerked slickly. Neil’s in disbelief about how close he is, his cock aching in his hand.

“Touch me,” Aaron begs breathlessly, his entire body flushed, just like his engorged cock. Neil doesn’t know to whom he’s talking, but he moves without thinking, wrapping his hand around Aaron’s cock and jerking their members in unison.

“Oh fuck,” Aaron chokes, his back bowing off the bed as he comes, striping Neil’s hand with his cum and triggering Neil’s orgasm. Neil gasps as cum dribbles out of his own cock, his orgasm surging through him like something electric.

Neil almost misses Andrew’s orgasm, his tattooed muscles clenching as he slams into Aaron hard, falling forward to kiss Aaron deeply as he fucks into his brother. Aaron’s still holding Neil’s hand tightly, and as Andrew draws back, he takes their joined hands, pressing his lips to the back of each.

Neil’s heart thunders in his chest for a totally different reason than the orgasm that just surged through him, his stomach filling with butterflies. His body is sated but his heart aches as he glances over at Aaron, who’s staring up at his brother with soft eyes and a soft smile.

Neil clears his throat, sitting up, feeling a dull ache at the base of his spine. “I, uh. I need to go to the bathroom,” he says hoarsely, clearing his throat.

Andrew’s still buried in Aaron as Neil extracts his hand from Aaron’s and Andrew’s. “Down the hall, first door on your right,” Aaron tells him, unconsciously playing with Andrew’s fingers.

Neil nods, swallowing past the lump in his throat as he stands. The twins are talking softly to each other as Neil stealthily grabs his underwear and pants. His jersey is tossed to the side, and he doesn’t want to get their attention, so he holds the clothes he has a ball in front of him as he escapes the bedroom.

He leaves the door open a crack, leaning against the wall, heart pounding in his ears as he tries to calm himself. This was supposed to be a one-night stand and he’s so fucking stupid to let himself get attached to the two attractive twins.

He can hear their voices talking softly to each other. One of them is saying, “Das war unglaublich, meine andere Hälfte,” in a gentle voice and Neil breathes in shakily.

“I’m not done with you yet,” is definitely Andrew’s growling voice, and then there’s a loud moan as his twin cries out.

Neil peeks into the bedroom, whimpering when he sees Aaron on his knees in front of Andrew, who’s sitting and eating his cum-filled ass out while his brother cries and begs.

Neil shakes his head, stumbling away from the sight, because he knows if he goes back inside there, he’ll never want to leave. He’s too hooked on them already, and he’s just a fun bar pickup for them.

He manages to make his way to the door, shoving on his jeans and underwear, pushing his feet into his shoes uncaringly. He takes his jacket, putting it on his bare torso and wrapping his hands around himself as he sneaks stealthily out of the door.

It feels worse than heartbreak, maybe because it's two men he's lost without ever really having a right to them, and Neil gladly welcomes the cold, biting air that seeps through his folded arms to freeze his exposed chest. He focuses on the cold as he walks down the street, willing himself not to cry.

He'll get over it. He's survived worse things than some unexpected feelings. He just needs to clear his head and get some distance, and hope he never sees the twins again.

_______________

“How could I be that wrong about him?” Aaron shudders, leaning against the cold shower tiles, “What else did he lie about? God, what if-”

Andrew cuts him off with a soft but insistently silencing kiss. “He didn't lie about wanting a relationship with us. He just conveniently let us believe it.” Aaron can hear the dark edge of anger in his twin's voice but Andrew continues with reassurance instead of letting it boil over. “But he _did_ expressly state he was new to this, and he was obviously new to blowjobs. He wasn't promiscuous, he wasn't diseased. I used a condom, and you would have seen it if he had any mouth sores, Doctor Minyard.”

Aaron smiles faintly at the teasing, and then gratefully wider when, despite his words, Andrew pumps body wash into his hand and starts to thoroughly soap Aaron's cock, clinical instead of sexual.

“...I really wanted it to be him,” Aaron sighs as Andrew rinses him off.

“I know.”

When Andrew doesn't elaborate, Aaron feels a spike of anger and suspicion jolt through him. “Did _you_ not want that? If you were just compromising with my need for a third as long as it was a man-” Aaron begins hotly, but Andrew smooches him quiet again before pressing their foreheads together.

“I did want it.” Andrew exhales against Aaron's mouth. “But I got used to people pretending to want me and then abruptly exiting my life a long time ago.”

Aaron flinches, no matter how much he knows that Andrew doesn't do regret. He's abruptly furious at Neil on Andrew's behalf. “ _I'll_ never leave you,” he hisses. “Even if we never have someone else,  _we'll_ always-”

Andrew presses against him fully, from chest to knees, and kisses him deeply. “I know, Hälfte,” Andrew pants when they come up for air. “We found each other, and we're not letting go."

“Meine andere Hälfte,” Aaron murmurs back, pressing a kiss to Andrew's neck and relishing the shudder that resulted. His other half. A pun because they were twins, in case anyone looked up their pet name for each other, but they both fully meant its romantic intention. Andrew's arms were the only place he was truly home. Neil's had felt like they maybe could be too; they hadn't known him long but sometimes you just knew… “How could he not have felt it too,” Aaron bursts out angrily as he jerks to the side and cranks the warm water up hotter again.

Andrew's strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, and Aaron distracts himself from his anger by brushing his fingers over Andrew's tattooed forearms. “Maybe he did,” Andrew says thoughtfully. “He looked like he was feeling more than just a one-off bout of lust, to me. Maybe he misunderstood us again. He certainly needed us to spell things out for him before he agreed to come home with us.”

“You think?” Aaron hates how his voice goes small. He scratches thoughtlessly at the blank patch of skin on the right side of his pelvis, a mirror of where Andrew's name graces his left. The place he might have wanted Neil's name someday. Fuck.

“Don't hope,” Andrew orders firmly. “We know where he fucking works. We'll go back to the club next Saturday. If it was a misunderstanding, we'll fix it. If it wasn't, then we'll make the bastard squirm his way through an explanation and hunt ourselves out another pretty boy. Make him regret losing his chance.”

___________

The following Saturday, a thorough scan of Eden’s reveals no trace of their missing third. They start to duck behind the counter to head back into the kitchen, but they are, very unusually, stopped.

It is the first time Andrew has ever seen Roland not smile at him, and it’s a frankly disconcerting sensation. The man simply stands in front of the kitchen door, arms crossed, and eyes the two of them like he’s never seen them before. Or like he’s seen them, and he wishes he never had.

“Is Neil in there?” Andrew asks over the din of the dance floor, and all that gets the twins is the kind of slow glare that makes one instinctively check for one’s knives. That such an effect should be caused by  _Roland_ of all people is almost surreal. Finally, Roland jerks his chin in the direction of the break room and the blonds turn as one and walk over, keying in the employee access code that never changes before opening the door to find...no Neil.

Roland presses in behind them and slams the door shut on the deafening club music. It isn’t quiet now, just muted to a dull roar, but there is still a palpable, unpleasant kind of hush in the room as Roland stares them down.

The last time Andrew had been in this room with Roland more than a year ago, he’d been sucking the man’s cock. Somehow, the fact of being here, coupled with his loss of interest in Roland following Aaron’s dislike of casual, promiscuous partners, makes him restless. They shouldn’t be here. They should be looking for Neil.

“Despite my telling him you two are weekenders, Neil has been trading shifts with whoever’s on dishwashing for the entire fucking week. And when someone wouldn’t trade as a favour, he paid them to trade. That’s how much he doesn’t want to see you right now.”

Andrew lets his stare turn into a warning, but Roland just blocks the door for two more solid minutes before he finally speaks again. “When you asked me to help you find someone, you said you wanted a relationship. Someone monogamous. Or, well. Mono-polygamous. You said you wanted someone to  _take care of_. And I pointed you to Neil because if you could convince him to join you, he would be all of that.  _I_ did this to him.”

Roland grows more and more visibly upset, and his words pick up speed and sharpness as he goes. “I’m shocked he even took the leap and went home with you, I thought it would be slower than that. And I thought that he would be safe with you. I thought if it looked like it wasn’t going to work out, you’d tell him to fuck off. Hasn’t he been,” Roland flailed his hands with hopeless emphasis at his own cheekbones, “through  _enough_? I showed you the kind of man who needed what you said you were looking for! Why the fuck did you one-and-done him?!”

The twins are silent through his rant, as if they could have squeezed a word in edgewise, and remain so for several moments afterwards when he strikes them dumb with such an accusation.

“...he left,” Aaron finally manages, and then bites the words out again like he’s tasting blood. “ _He_ left. We wanted to keep him and  _he_ fucking pretended to go to the bathroom and snuck out the goddamn front door.  _We_ didn’t want it to be a one-time anything! What the  _fuck_ , Roland!”

Andrew adds a single nod when Roland turns a disbelieving face from Aaron to him.

“He said...it was a one-time thing for you. He said he couldn’t let himself fall for two men who were just trying to show him a good time.”

Aaron huffs. “What’s that shit they say about assuming? Fucking idiot.”

Andrew checks his shoulder against Aaron’s as he steps forward. “He’s our fucking idiot, as soon as we can straighten this out,” he mutters. “We owe you, Roland. Now move.”

Roland finally, finally cracks a relieved grin. “You can’t pay me for finding your third, I’m not a pimp. You can just generously tip me for the next year, and we’ll all pretend it’s because I’ve started making Redheaded Sluts as good as I make Screaming Orgasms.” He winks at the twin groans he receives at that and steps aside, and Andrew slaps him on the back as he follows Aaron out the door. Roland was a good friend to have. Now that the bartender wasn’t keeping them from their man, he could appreciate the protective instinct.

He thinks, and knows Aaron is also thinking, about what to say to Neil to keep him from dashing out the back door when they find him, but when they push through the swinging doors into the kitchen, letting the noise die behind them once again, and silently swing open another door into the back dishwashing room, there are no words.

There’s only Neil, facing the door and unnaturally still, and a man facing away from the twins, training a gun on him.

_____________

Aaron does exactly what he’s supposed to do in dangerous situations, which is keep the fuck still and silent. Andrew is the one who trains with Renee like it’s life or death, to protect the people he cares about. Andrew is the one who points to the floor to the left, and Neil, desperately and pointedly not breaking eye contact with his attacker, tips his chin a fraction in that direction.

Andrew is the one who unsheathes a knife, then jabs his finger at the floor again and waits for Neil to dive out of the way of the gun before stabbing it into the side of the man’s neck, in deep through the carotid and jugular and forward through the trachea and larynx. A guaranteed death, and a virtually silent one. Even more fortunately, the dying man doesn't accidentally fire his gun, and Aaron shoves it out of reach with his foot when it falls from the man's hand.

“Jesus fuck,” Aaron whispers as the body crumples to the ground, spraying blood all over the wall on the way down. Good thing there’s lots of soap and a powerful spray nozzle in here.

For a minute it’s dead still, pun or no pun, as Neil stares at first the knife in Andrew’s hand and then at Andrew’s face. Andrew breaks eye contact to grab a few rags and pass them to Aaron. “Stuff the wound, stop him leaking while I hose down the wall,” he orders, and with only a mild complaint that he hopes his future patients are less  _dead_ , Aaron complies.

Neil pulls out a cell phone, watches them working to reduce the blood for a minute, and seems to reach a decision. He puts the cell phone back, reaches into another pocket, and pulls out a cheap burner phone, waiting for a contact to pick up.

“Uncle Stuart. I need a body to disappear.”

Both twins stop to stare at him, and he fidgets.

“Romero. ...I know the FBI would be happy to have the body but fuck them. They’d move me if they knew, and I…” Neil can’t seem to stop making and breaking eye contact with them, nervous and determined. “I don’t want to be moved. I want...I want to stay?”

The words are for his uncle, but the pleading eyes, full of the horrible sort of hope that looks like Neil is trying to kill it before it kills him, are fixed on the two blonds who just killed a man for him no questions asked, no alarm raised. Andrew and Aaron immediately cross the room to him, and Aaron pulls him into a hug by the waist while Andrew wraps a grounding hand around the back of his neck.

Neil has to blink hard and clear his throat before he continues, “I’m safe here, Uncle. And...I think I can be happy here too.” Andrew’s squeeze to his neck makes him shudder, and then a second later he slumps hard against Aaron. “Thank you,” he breathes out in relief, and gives his uncle the address. When he hangs up, he takes a long moment to put his phone away while biting his lip.

“You aren’t supposed to be back here,” he finally teases weakly, sucking in a breath when Andrew squeezes his neck again. They both heard what that really meant: you shouldn't have seen that, you shouldn't have done that for me.

Aaron huffs at him as Andrew growls, “You’re  _ours_ , dumbass. Rin told you about Katelyn. We told you we were looking for our third person.”

Neil swallows and looks at Aaron. “You said you tried to bring Andrew into your relationship with Katelyn. I guess...I thought you meant that you wanted a threesome with Andrew when you were with her, but then Andrew became your relationship and I was there to be a third person for a threesome.”

Aaron swears. “Jesus. We just had to go through the closest thing to a shovel talk Roland could manage against a man he knows has knives, which was way more terrifying than killing an armed man, so you know, just to get back here to tell you to quit making assumptions without seeking clarification. We aren't looking for  _a_ third. We're looking for  _one_ third. Our third. That's you, Neil.”

Neil stares at him. “You...even after…” He glances down at the corpse in bewilderment, earning him a firm shake from Aaron and a smack to the back of the head from Andrew.

“Yes, even after,” Aaron mocks, but Neil takes it for the reassurance it is and presses against him again.

“Priorities, Neil,” Andrew says, nudging his shoulder. “First, you’re ours. Second, we should move the body out of sight and clean up the blood until your...uncle can get here to take care of it. Third, come home with us, where you fucking belong. You can tell us everything then. Deal?”

Neil searches both their eyes, and whatever he’s looking for, he finds it. A small smile graces his face and he whispers, “Deal.”

* * *

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Neil yawns as he fumbles with his keys to open the door to his condo. He’d moved in with his twin boyfriends a few months prior, without any care of what anyone had to say about them. As far as anyone was concerned, they were all roommates.

Neil toes off his shoes as he enters, the door swinging shut behind him, and he drops his bag onto the ground, shrugging off his jacket. After the FBI had successfully taken down the entire Wesninski gang, they’d taken Neil out of WPP and wiped him clean of his Nathaniel Wesninski past. He was officially Neil Josten, full-time student at the university his boyfriends were studying at – Palmetto State University.

The fact that Andrew and Aaron had literally killed for him and saved his life, had cemented his trust in them. He’d told them his entire backstory and they had not judged or feared him once. They’d accepted his story, then held him down and kissed his scars and drove him to the brink over and over.

Now, one year later, Neil’s entering their shared condo with a warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart. Aaron ambles out of Andrew’s makeshift tattoo studio-slash-office, smiling widely at him, making Neil’s heart race.

“Neil,” Aaron says softly, pulling him close and slotting their lips together. Neil melts against him, kissing him deeply as Aaron slides his arms around Neil’s neck. “Guten Nachmittag, unser Drittel,” he murmurs against Neil’s lips and Neil blushes as he always does at the twins’ nickname for him.

Neil hadn’t really felt left out when he heard their nicknames for each other, knowing that they were together before he came along, but Aaron had insisted on them calling him Unser Drittel– Our Third, and Neil loves it.

“Good afternoon,” Neil happily responds, holding on to Aaron tightly. “Where’s your other half?”

Aaron’s smile widens, kissing Neil chastely again, before pulling back. “We have a surprise for you.” Aaron links their fingers, tugging Neil toward Andrew’s tattoo studio.

Neil follows willingly as Aaron pushes open the door. Andrew’s sitting on his usual chair, shirtless, and Neil shivers when he sees Andrew’s strong arms covered in tattoos. He moves closer to Andrew, who stands fluidly to greet Neil.

“Drittel,” Andrew says lowly and Neil bites his lip, reddening. Andrew kisses him in the hard, owning way he always does, and Neil moans softly into the kiss, feeling Aaron pressing against his side as he leans against Andrew.

When Andrew lets Neil pull back to breathe, Neil inhales shakily, blinking as he looks at his boyfriends. “You had a surprise for me?” he croaks, and Andrew smirks.

Aaron reaches over his head and yanks off his jersey, and Neil whimpers when he sees the expanses of hard muscles. He’s reminded for a second about their first night together, when he’d asked them about their tattoos, but he’s quickly distracted because his boyfriends are so fucking fit and hot and tattooed-

“Holy shit,” Neil whispers hollowly, eyes tracing the tattoo of Aaron’s name on Andrew’s pelvic vee. That hasn’t changed, but what was added makes Neil tear up, blinking rapidly as he sees his name tattooed on the blank side of both of his boyfriends’ pelvises. “Fuck, I love you,” he bites his lip, before crushing his lips against Aaron’s, quickly moving over to Andrew’s.

“If you want,” Andrew breathes huskily when Neil’s finished kissing them hard. “You have the option of getting the tattoos as well. We understand if you don’t-“

“Fuck yes,” Neil says without hesitation, eyes wide and pupils blown with lust. “Yes, Andrew, holy shit.”

Andrew smiles, stroking Neil’s hair as Aaron presses to his side. “Get undressed then,” Aaron orders, smirking up at Neil.

______________

Andrew looks down as Neil’s laid out, naked as the day he was born, on the examination bed, ready to be tattooed. Andrew’s never admitted to anyone how much he’s wanted to tattoo Neil, how much he’s wanted to see his mark on Neil.

He’s never admitted it to Neil especially because he never wanted Neil to feel obligated, but seeing how the man lit up from the inside when he saw his name inked onto Andrew and his brother had made Andrew glad he waited.

He gets the tattoo gun ready, the tattoo outline already drawn onto Neil’s pale skin – Andrew’s name in a sweeping cursive lettering. Aaron leans over Neil, whispering something in his ear, and it makes Neil smile gorgeously, a curl of auburn hair falling over his forehead.

Neil’s half hard, his cock laying along his abdomen, and he lets out a beautiful gasp when Aaron wraps his fingers around his member.

“Stay still,” Andrew orders, a hint of amusement in his voice, and Neil sends him a playful dirty look as the tattoo gun whirs on.

Neil bites his lip when the tattoo gun pierces his skin, and Andrew doesn’t have to look up to know that Aaron’s kissing him. Aaron doesn’t let himself get distracted by Neil’s kisses, twisting his hand around Neil’s cock and making a shuddered moan escape him.

Andrew focuses on finishing the ‘A’ and ‘n’ of his name, before giving in to temptation and leaning over to wrap his lips around the head of Neil’s cock above Aaron’s fist, making sure the tattoo gun is well away from his skin.

Neil chokes, hips jerking at the sudden wet contact, clutching Aaron as he moans desperately. “Oh fuck,” he whimpers, hand sliding into Andrew’s hair as Aaron’s hand releases him to brace him against the table with a forearm across his stomach, and Andrew swallows his cock, sucking him hard. “Andrew,” Neil cries out, and then Andrew pulls off, holding Neil down as he tattoos the next letter.

Neil sobs into the kiss and then Aaron’s making his way down Neil’s abdomen, leaving wet kisses trailing from his nipples to the base of his cock. Andrew lifts his head, pressing his and Aaron’s lips together chastely, before Aaron goes down on Neil.

Neil curses vehemently as he fights to stay still even with Aaron’s arm assisting him, as Andrew traces out the cursive ‘r’ in his name while Aaron slurps on Neil’s cock, sucking him hard.

It doesn’t take Andrew long to finish his name, the black ink staining Neil’s pale skin, and Andrew wipes off the excess, biting his lip when he sees his name in pretty cursive letters on Neil’s hip, following the line of his pelvis.

“Rin,” Andrew murmurs lowly, and his brother raises off Neil’s cock, licking his spit-slick lips as he looks at the tattoo that Andrew just made. A slow grin curves on his face as he glances up at Neil, who’s panting from sheer lust.

Neil pushes up on his elbows, eyes widening when he sees Andrew’s name on his hip, and a shudder wracks through him before he’s sliding his hand into Andrew’s hair and kissing him hard. Andrew takes control of the kiss, drawing back to look at Neil’s flushed, beautiful body.

“I’m so hard,” Neil whimpers, voice choked, gasping as Andrew tweaks his nipple gently. “Fuck.”

“I need lube,” Aaron says quickly, and Andrew reaches over to the drawer behind him, grabbing the bottle from inside and tossing it to Aaron, who catches it smoothly.

“I showered after practice,” Neil promises Aaron breathlessly, and Aaron smiles, nodding. Although it had taken Aaron a long time to get used to fingering and topping, Neil had understood and never pushed him.

Picking up the tattoo gun again, Andrew steps around Aaron, his fingers trailing over his twin’s back, and Aaron glances at him, smiling. He leans forward and kisses Andrew warmly, then focuses on lubing his fingers, wiggling one inside of Neil.

Neil lets out a choked sound and Andrew turns on the tattoo gun again, tattooing the ‘A’ of the outline on his pelvis.

“Oh god,” Neil sobs. Aaron’s jerking his cock gently while opening Neil up with two fingers. Neil’s fighting not to writhe, and Andrew’s cock throbs in his pants when he glances up and sees Aaron fucking Neil with his fingers.

“You’re doing amazing, Drittel,” Aaron croons, leaning to press a kiss near the tattoo of Andrew’s name. Neil whimpers, and Andrew focuses on finishing the thin script of Aaron’s name so he could give his boyfriends his full attention.

When he finishes the ‘n’ of Aaron’s name, wiping off the tattoo, Andrew seals the two elegantly-scripted tattoos over with ointment and clear bandages, and Aaron asks Neil, “Yes?” Neil kisses Andrew in thanks before nodding. Aaron pushes off his pants and lubes his bare cock. Neil gasps as Aaron spreads his legs further open and presses against his hole, filling him in one slick thrust.

“Fuck!” Neil’s back bows off the back of the bed as he’s filled with Aaron’s cock, taking deep, shaky breaths. Neil’s fingers clasp Aaron’s, holding onto him tightly, and Andrew leans over Neil, hand gently stroking his hair. Neil glances up at Andrew with vulnerable eyes, and Andrew leans down and kisses him.

Neil moans into the kiss, kissing Andrew hungrily, the smack of Aaron’s hips against his ass echoing through the room.

Aaron stills, keeping his cock buried deep inside of Neil, and Andrew pulls back as Neil pushes himself up, gasping as he looks at the tattoos, his fingers tracing the cursive letters lightly. “Fuck,” Neil breathes shakily, glancing up at them, his eyes blown with lust and swimming with adoration. He swallows, his throat bobbing, and the twins still, waiting for him to say something. “Fuck me,” he gasps, rolling his hips on Aaron’s cock. Aaron bites his lip, watching Neil flex his hips desperately on his cock. “Fill me up, Schatz. I want both of you to fill me up,” he moans, his cock slapping his abdomen wetly. “ _Aaron_ ,” Neil begs in a high, choked voice.

“Fuck,” Aaron gasps out, and Andrew grips his cock as it pulses from the sound of the desperation in Neil’s voice. Andrew plasters his body along his twin’s back, pushing his bulge against Aaron’s ass.

“Fuck him, Hälfte,” Andrew growls in Aaron’s ear, nipping at his lobe, and Aaron shivers, pulling out and fucking Neil in long, steady thrusts. Andrew scrapes his teeth along Aaron’s neck, worrying at the skin there until a darkened bruise forms. Aaron shivers, fucking into Neil, making the redhead cry out, his lithe body moving, trying to meet his thrusts.

“I’m so close,” Aaron chokes out, and Andrew turns his head, pressing their lips together, kissing Andrew deeply as Aaron fucks into Neil, his hands roaming Aaron’s body, tweaking his nipple.

Aaron cries out into their kiss, gripping Neil’s fingers painfully tight as he comes, shivering under Andrew’s touch. Andrew pushes his hips forward, pressing Aaron’s cock deep into Neil’s body as his twin comes.

Neil moans, bringing Aaron’s hand up to his lips to kiss his fingers softly. He tugs Aaron’s arm until Aaron falls forward, their lips slotting together as Aaron ruts into him. Aaron pulls out, and Andrew reaches around him, pushing two fingers into Neil’s hole to prevent the cum from leaking out.

“Andrew,” Neil whimpers, his voice cracking, face matching the colour of his cock. “I’m so fucking close, Schatz,  _fuck me_.”

Andrew obeys, unzipping his pants and pulling out his aching cock. The head is already shining with precum, his shaft throbbing as he takes his fingers out of Neil’s cum-slick hole. He pushes his fingers into Neil’s mouth, and Neil sucks them hungrily, crying out as Andrew thrusts smoothly into him, the redhead’s warm wet heat gripping Andrew’s cock like a glove.

“Andrew!” Neil cries out as Andrew fucks him hard and rough. He’s already so close, and seeing his and his twin’s names tattooed on Neil is driving him over the edge faster than he expected.

Aaron kisses Neil, petting his hair and wrapping a loose hand around Neil’s aching cock, stroking him as Andrew fucks his cum-filled passage. Neil tightens around Andrew, back arching as he comes, his orgasm striping his chest and the bandages over the two tattoos.

Andrew growls, fingers gripping Neil’s hips, fucking Neil’s oversensitive body, making him shudder and latch on to Aaron desperately. His balls draw up, and his orgasm is sweet as honey, rolling through him with electric intensity.

“Fuck,” Andrew groans lowly as he spills into Neil, and Neil moans, squeezing deliciously around Andrew’s spent cock.

For a minute, the only sounds in the room are panting and the slick slide of Andrew’s softening cock pulling out. Aaron helps Neil sit up, and he leans against the blond with a low, sated noise when he feels cum start to dribble out of his well-fucked ass.

Andrew leans in for a lingering kiss, and when Aaron turns Neil's head to do the same, Andrew murmurs, “Happy anniversary, Drittel.” Aaron's arm around Neil's waist squeezes in concurrence.

“Thanks,” Neil whispers, pressing careful fingers to his covered tattoos with a tender, blissful smile. “And to think, all I was going to ask for was if we could get a cat.”


End file.
